


lacrimile copiilor

by An_e (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/An_e
Summary: Asta este prima carte care eu o scriu. Eu am decis so scriu in Romana, dar eu nu cred ca cineva a so citeasca. Eu vorbec engleza mai bine decit Romana, dar am vrut sa incerc sa scriu in romanesti.Povestea asta este despre o fetita micuta si vita a ei.Eu nu pot sa scriu foarte bine, daca am gresali, poti sa-mi spui ca eu sa pot sa le corectezi?Multumesc!!
Kudos: 2





	lacrimile copiilor

Este o fata, micuta, are vreo trei ani si jumatate. Mama ei a murit, cu un an in urma. E so ucis, cu fetita in brata ei. Mama Ea zis inainte ca sa se omoara:  
\- te iubesc fetita mea, sa nu iuti nicodata. 

Acum fetita e singura, si speriata, e vede lucruri care alti nui vad, florile si copaci pot sa vorbeasca cu ea. E cu alti nu mai vorbeste. 

Acum fetita are 7 anisori, dar nu merge la scoala, invata tot de acasa. Traieste cu tatal ei si cu sora mai mare, dar nu vorbeste cu ei. Deci sa vorbeasca cind ei nu o cred? Cindnu o ascult, cind ea ii roaga sa ramina acasa, macari o zi, sa stau cu ea, ca sa nu mai vorbeasca masa si noptiera, so lasa in pace. 

Fetita are 9 ani. Sora ei so mutat de acasa cu un an si jumatate in urma. Tatal ei vine acasa odata in saptamina, si ii lasa mincare. E nu mai vorbeste de locul, noptiera nu mai este un prietin, vorbeste, dar fara bunatate. Zice ca "II vina ta, ca mama o morit, ca tata nu mai vine." Pentru ea, tata o morit in tot aceas zi ca si mama. 

Fetita are 12 ani, nu mai aude lucruri, dar oinceput sa creada celucrurile care vorbeau ea spus. Ea traeste cu soara ei mai mare, sotul ei, si copilul ei. O fata de doi ani si jumatate. Ea sa uita la copilul micuti, cum e ride,si zimbeste. Ea sa uita la copilul micuti, si cuprinde. Ea zice ca, chiar si daca mama ta te lasa, eu a sa am grija de tine. Eu a sa te protejez, a sa ma joc cu tine, a sa te hranesc, si asa te iubesc.  
Fetita doarme in tot aceas camera ca nepoata ei, fetele sa apropiesc, si sa fac prienene buni.

sara mai mare a lui fetita este in camera ei, sa pregateste de culcare cu sotul ei. Ea incepe sa plinga.  
-Am lasat-o, eu is sora ei mai mare si amlasato singura in apartamentul cela. In momentul cela sora mai mare a facut o decisie. O decis sa fie cu copii ei. Cu aora si cu fica. Nu conteasa ce sa intimpla, ea nu a se le lasa sa fie singure.

Fetita opsearva differensa, cum soara ei mai mare face mincare in fie care dimineata, cum o invata tot ce no putut sa invete singura, cum ii pasa de ea, si de bebelasul. Sa uita cum ea se compoarta cu bebelasul, si o doare inima. Oare ofost un timp cind mama ei o tinuto asa, cind so jucat cu ea, cind i-a spus ca o iubeste?

Fetita vede pe mama si cu bebele si sa duce in camera ei, si planga. Plange pentru toti ani in care nu a plins, Pentru timpul in care o fost singura, pentru faptul ca sora ei o lasato singura atit de mult timp. Pentru ca bebelasul acesta are tot ce o vrut.

Bebelasul o adormit si mama a mars so puna la culcare. O intrat in camera si o vasut-o pe sora ei mai mica. O pus bebelasul in patuc si o mars la soara ei.  
-Cei baiu? O intrebat-o. Ca si cum ea era un copil micuti, ca si cum nu o lasat o singura atit de mult timp, ca si cum tot deauna o iubito.  
-Dece mai lasat singura, dece o iubeste pe Rebecca (Bebelasul)? Eu cred ca mama si pe mine ma iubit o data, dar mo lasat. Eu stiu ca ii vina mea ca o murit, dar terog frumos, nu ma lasa singura, nu cred ca mai pot sa fiu singura.  
Sora mai mare o cuprins-o pe fetita  
-Imi cere scuze, sieu am fost copil cind mama o murit. Am crezut ca o fost vina ta. Dar aum stiu ca asta nu e adivarat. Tu este sora mea mai mica, si eu te iubesc atit de mult, parca esti copilul meu. Terog frumos iarta-ma, ca eu nu tam spus mai inainte, dar eu nu te las, totdeauna a sa fiu aica pentru tine.

Fata o plinsss si o plins si o plins, pana cind o adormit, sora mai mare o pus-o in pat.  
Te iubesc iubita mai, nicodata nu uita.


End file.
